Latte Macchiato
by Demonsil
Summary: When your almost 20 years old, working in a cafe, going to collage and wanting to become a famous artist. You'll do anything to get what you want.... //SasoDei//AU//Read while I have the muse to write//Rateing MIGHT go up// Request inside, Please read!//


* * *

.:Warning: This contains Shonen Ai, That means Love/fluff between two Males. Don't like, don't read, simple as that:.

_Characters copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Nami Monoki is copyrighted to me. _

* * *

The blonde haired boy pushed up his reading/writing glasses up as he sat at his computer for about an hour and a half that afternoon. Looking at the computer screen as he continued to work on his homework; History. He let a sigh escape his pale lips as he went over the third page of the homework, it was a report on Genocide. A very serious matter in the world around him. He minimized his writing document and pulled up his iTunes account, browsing through his many songs. He needed something catchy.. Easy to listen to and spirit lifting as he worked on his sad report.

He scrolled down and looked in the F's finding a techno/rave song to bring up the slight depressing mood. 'Crazy baby' by 'Fantasy Project' began to blast through his speakers as he leaned back in his chair pulling the keyboard into his lap.

Crazy baby  
The spirit of the motion  
Don't let me feel devotion  
And every day I'll always love you  
Baby  
So let me see the fire  
Better step a little higher  
And every day I keep on moving

Baby  
You're always on my mind  
So darlin'  
I miss you every time  
Hey hey baby baby  
I feel the motion  
To hold me lady  
And I will always  
Miss you darlin'  
I want your lovin  
You left me crying  
Our secret love...

Crazy baby  
The spirit of the motion  
Don't let me feel devotion  
And every day I'll always love you  
Baby  
So let me see the fire  
Better step a little higher  
And every day I keep on moving

How I live within you  
How I live within you

Don't play...  
Don't play my with my heart  
But sometimes  
We couldn't fight to start  
Hey hey baby baby  
You're better with me  
My dreams will hold you,  
And I will love you  
Miss you darlin'  
I want you laughin'  
You left me crying  
It's not enough...

Crazy baby  
The spirit of the motion  
Don't let me feel devotion  
And every day I'll always love you  
Baby  
So let me see the fire  
Better step a little higher  
And every day I keep on moving

Crazy baby  
The spirit of the motion  
Don't let me feel devotion  
And every day I'll always love you  
Baby  
So let me see the fire  
Better step a little higher  
And every day I keep on moving

Baby  
The spirit of the motion  
Don't let me feel devotion  
And every day I'll always love you  
Baby  
So let me see the fire  
Better step a little higher  
And every day I keep on moving

Baby  
The spirit of the motion  
Don't let me feel devotion  
And every day I'll always love you  
Baby  
So let me see the fire  
Better step a little higher  
And every day I keep on moving

His cyan blue eyes scanned the ever increasing pages for spelling and grammar mistakes he knew he was going to make. He had a habit of capitalizing almost every other word, but with spell check and other things of the sort, he was getting better. The blonde swayed slightly as his computer changed the song when the pervious one was over. 'Day by Day' by 'DJ Melodie' soon came onto his speakers and the blonde haired boy had the biggest urge to get up and jumped around his room, he wouldn't do that though, for he was a collage student, and people lived below him. He laughed inwardly at the thought of getting a call in the middle of the night from someone complaining that his music was too loud and that he needed to settle down and get back to work.

Hidan would be one of those people, clad in only deep purple PJ bottoms, to go stomping up the stairs, bang on his door and demand that he turn off the rave/techno music so he can get some sleep, of course the blonde wouldn't do it. He would be stubborn and turn the music up louder until the white haired, purple eyed man barged in and made the blonde squeal trying to get away from the murderous intent Hidan carried with him.

They would end up on the floor laughing their butts off, the music would still be blaring through the speakers and the blonde would refuse to move from the floor. Which would mean Hidan would have to get up and put him to bed, he didn't mind though. Hidan had been a childhood friend and they promised each other as small children that they would always go to the same school, even in collage. Sure like normal boys they would get loud and insult each other, but it was all in good fun. Hidan would and could win any verbal fight someone had with him. Hands down. The white haired man had a mouth on him like no other, mostly every other word was a swear, F word here and there. And no one would pay any attention, not even the collage professors, they gave up trying to teach the 19 ½ year old boy manners.

The blonde looked at his clock on the computer, the time was currently 11:35 and he music was still being blasted through out his room. He saved his report, he would print it in the morning, if he had time before work. His classes didn't start until 3:00 in the afternoon and didn't get out until 9:00 at night. He had the weekends off from both work and classes and would relax with a few friends, or studying for a quiz that was sure to happen that Monday in a class or two.

The blonde let another sigh pass through his lips as he turned off his music and computer, setting the computer keyboard back on the desk in it's rightful place. Spinning in the chair he thought he heard someone bounce up the stairs. But it must have been his imagination for when he got up from his chair and walked to the door to look, no one was there. That irritated him slightly, People just some how disappearing without a trace.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out black night pants, stripping himself of his school uniform he slipped on the pants, finding a tan shirt to match it before crawling into his bed. Making sure that his cell phone was fully charged and the alarm would wake him up at 7:00. It was almost Friday, just one more full day before the weekend and sleeping in. Hanging with friends and just being lazy. Leaning back on his pillow he laughed slightly, turning over onto his side as he faced the wall, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders and snuggling into his pillow, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

--X

His phone rang at least 10 minutes before he wanted to get up, and it could only be one person. Hidan. He sat up in his bed, running a hand threw his hair, the blonde locks being pushed back much like how Hidan always wore his hair. Looking over at his phone as it sat on his night stand he grumbled slightly and leaned forward, gripping the phone and debating whether or not to throw it across the room to get those last 10 minutes of sleep. Looking down in defeat he flipped open the phone and put it on speaker, setting it back on his night table.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Rang out a voice from the other end of the phone, this happened every Friday, and the blonde still didn't know why he wasn't use to it yet.

"Kami Hidan! Doushite?" The blonde asked, getting up from his bed and blowing softly on his bangs as they fell in his face.

"Why what Dei? I always call you Friday mornings." Explained the purple eyed boy, a smile was obviously plastered on his face as he called his friend by the nick name he knew he hated.

"You know what," The blonde muttered, walking over to his dresser, looking for work clothes. "I don't need you calling me before my phone goes off, it annoys me and I need the sleep. Fridays are the busiest, you know that."

"Gomennasai Blondie, I can see your in a bicthy mood this morning." The blonde pulled out a white dress shirt and black pants. Changing quickly he grabbed his phone and turned it off speaker.

"Ja ne, Hidan. I have to get to work." He told the purple eyed man as he took two steps at a time to get down the stairs.

"Right right, goodie two shoes has to get to work."

"Urusai!" The blonde exclaimed. "Bye Hidan."

"Ja ne Deidara."

--X

The blonde rushed down the sidewalk as he looked at his phone, he was going to be late for work. He might have a 5 hour work day, 8:00 to 1:00 but during that time he had the lunch break, At that time was when the café was the busiest. Mostly collage students appeared there as they had a break in between classes, but it wasn't rare to see an adult there ordering something to take with them. He picked up the pace and began to jog to the café weaving in through people as he rushed to not be late.

The small bell above the door rang as he rushed inside, panting. A co-worker ran up to him, she was much younger then himself only about the age of 17 while he was almost 20 years old. She blinked her bright green eyes and tossed her abnormal colored hair over her shoulder.

"Your late!" She exclaimed, handing the blonde his work vest as he moved behind the counter, ready to take orders if need be. He flinched slightly as he took someone's order.

"I covered for you.." She muttered out, giving a customer at her register a smile.

"Arigato Gozaimasu Imoto-chan." He breathed out with a sigh of relief. He referred to the girl as little sister for they hit it off the moment he applied for the job. They both enjoyed art, and they both worked hard to please people. The pair worked well together, helping each other with their orders so they didn't have to rush around as much.

The day flew by fast for Deidara as he continued to work at the café with his 'little sister'. The small café only stayed open till 2:30, he wouldn't have minded working till then, but he noticed that when he tried he was often tired when he got to class and was often late for language arts, for he had that first in the afternoon when he got off work. He left the girl to tend to the customers, there we're barely any as the café was going to close in about an hour, the blonde walked around the counter and picked up a rag to wipe off the tables with. The girl had just served the last person in her line their order, she also picked up a rag and helped the blonde wipe off the tables. Both of them failed to notice that someone was sitting at a far off table, sitting in the corner, just enjoying the atmosphere the café gave off.

"Sooo Dei-chan," The blonde looked up from half way across the room and stared at the girl with his bright, expressive cyan eyes.

"Nani Nami-chan?" He asked going back to his table, wiping it down once more.

"Do you have a … _Special _someone yet?" The question made the blonde laugh as he moved to a different table it was almost time for his 'shift' to be over.

"Oh please, I have no time for someone right now." The girl decided to change the 'Tender' subject to Deidara's collage.

"Hey Dei, what collage do you go to again?"

"The University of Iwa. You know that.." He told her, blinking slightly before going to a different table.

That's right,_ The University of Iwa. _If you wanted an art major, you would go here. Iwa had released some of the biggest names in art since anyone can ever remember. It didn't matter what type of art you liked, if you wanted to live an art filled life, you we're better off coming here then any other place. Iwa had the record for most released professional artists in the world, and Deidara wanted to be one of them.

"Deidara!" Nami exclaimed looking up at the cloak. "You worked overtime, clock out and go, or you'll be late!" She told the blonde, catching his vest as he slipped it off and tossed it too her. The blonde ran to the back of the café and clocked out, what would he do with out her? He jogged back to the girl and kissed her cheek, waving as he opened the door, the bell giving off it's ring, and rushed down the sidewalk to make his way back to his room to print out the 'Oh so important' report of Genocide.

Nami smiled and watched the blonde dash away. "So busy.." She looked around the café to see if anyone else was there, for if their wasn't she was going to lock up the café for the day and go home. This was the first time that she noticed the person sitting in the corner and gave a short gasp of surprise as to who it was. Akasuna no Sasori.

* * *

Do you like it? Reviews are loved very much so. (My muses names are Maxx 'The Moody one', Ryuu 'The leader of the 'group' and Yuu 'The smart one' Just so you know)

Maxx: It sucked..

Sil: God.. Why to be blunt

Ryuu: He's not being blunt, he's being stupid

Maxx: Stupid little twirp, you know nothing.

Yuu: Now Now Children, The author has something to say.

Sil: Thank you Yuu. Now as you all know, I own nothing. Besides Nami, because she's mine. The songs I used are in the story but if you enjoy Techno/Rave music i'll give them again, I used: Crazy Baby - Fantasy Project. Thats the Normal version the more 'Techno' Version would be: Crazy baby - Nightcore. The other song I used would be: Day by Day - DJ Melodie. Okay, i'm done.

Maxx: You are...?

Sil: I think so...

Yuu: Your forgetting your Request.

Ryuu: Stupid Author.

Sil: Ahh! Yes, now I remember! I want a lemon in this.. but I can't/won't write it.. for Parental reasons. So if you would be willing to do one for me, I would be forever in your dept. So will you consider it?

Ryuu: Reviews make her update faster and makes up happy, which means she has the muse to right. Some ideas are welcome, but she has a plot at the moment and doesn't need them.

Maxx: But she'll consider what you mention.

Yuu: Thank you for reading Until next time!


End file.
